1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the fan-cooling of electronic equipment. The invention relates more specifically to a case for containing electronic equipment that needs to be cooled.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, such a case contains two openings, with a fan close to a first opening aspirating the air contained in the case so as to propel it to the outside through the first opening. The resulting low pressure inside the case creates a draft through the second opening which, by flowing over the electronic equipment, cools it.
To avoid having to shut down the equipment when the fan fails, the case is equipped with several fans. Thus, when one fan fails, the cooling continues to be provided by one or more other fans operating as a backup.
To replace the failed fan, it is extracted from the case through an opening provided especially for this purpose. Another fan is then inserted into the case through this same opening.
In the absence of a fan inside the case, the insertion-extraction opening creates a draft in the case toward the other fan which, by reducing the low pressure inside the case, is detrimental to the proper cooling of the electronic equipment, and possibly to the operational state of the backup fan.
It is of course possible to place a cover over the insertion-extraction opening while waiting to install another fan. However, the problem of the draft between the moment in which the fan is extracted and the moment in which the cover is put in place, and between the moment in which the cover is removed and the moment in which the other fan is inserted, still exists.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art mentioned above, the subject of the invention is a case comprising at least one unit of electronic equipment and an opening for extracting a first fan. The case comprises a moving element which:
when the fan is inside the case, is maintained in contact with at least one side of the fan and,
when the fan is not inside the case, is maintained in contact with the case so as to obstruct the opening of the case.
Thus, as soon as the fan has left the case, the plate immediately obstructs the insertion opening without any additional external manipulation. No discontinuity in the cooling of the electronic equipment is observed.
It is possible to use, as the moving element, a plate maintained in position so as to obstruct the opening, for example by means of a spring. By shifting said plate, it is possible to clear the opening so as to allow the fan to be extracted, said plate being held against the fan during the extraction by an increase in the stress on the spring. In this way, the plate directly closes the opening as soon as the fan has completely left the case.
However, the device mentioned in the preceding paragraph requires a manipulation prior to the extraction of the fan, i.e., that of shifting the plate. An additional advantage is provided by the invention when said moving element is maintained by the presence of the fan inside the case in a position that leaves the opening clear for extracting the fan, which eliminates the prior operation.